Wedding Post Update
After trying desperately to find information on weddings since the November update, I decided to write an updated wedding guide to help all the grooms/brides-to-be. Now, I apologize in advance, I have never written a guide for wiki before, so please bear with me. I'm writing this as directly as possible to alleviate some of the stress involved with such a happy time, so here we go! The Bare Necessities In order for a wedding to occur in Vana'diel, you need only two things: a Matrimony Band and Matrimony Ring. As far as SE is concerned, a marriage officially occurs when the bride and groom trade the rings, and obtain a Marriage Certificate from the Wedding Master NPC It doesn't matter when or where you trade the rings. You can trade them in the Cathedral in San d'Oria at dusk, or in a dark corner on Ore Street in Bastok Mines at 3am, or even in the presence of the Shadow Lord himself, right before you Burst II him into next week. It doesn't matter who, if anyone, is around when you do this. There doesn't have to be a GM or any kind of official present. Get The Party Started If you're like me (at least before I started trying to research this), then you'd like to actually have a ceremony so that you can share this event with all of your friends and shellmates. So, in order to do this, you have to take care of everything involved with the ceremony: :*You obviously should set a place/time to do this. ::*You can pick anywhere in a city, dungeon, or outside. Just remember, there's nothing preventing anyone, including the bride, groom, or guests from getting aggro, so either pick someplace safe, or have some people on security detail. ::*You can have any amount of guests. Since there are no more designated wedding locations, there is no need to have a limit on party guests. ::*There's also nothing preventing others from barging into the ceremony, so picking someplace secluded might be preferable. :*You need to find your own Officiant if you want one. ::*You will likely need to find a friend, or someone you hold in respect to facilitate the ceremony. This person doesn't actually have any power to grant marriage, they just read the sermon you pick out (see below). ::*It's also nice to have that third party running the show. The Bride and Groom have enough stress on their wedding day! :*You should pick out your own sermon and vows. ::*You can write your own sermon and vows if you'd like. ::*The traditional wedding sermon/vows can be found here: SE Support Center Wedding Ceremony Search :*You will have to supply any fireworks, drinks, or food. :*You will have to book a reception location on your own. ::*There's always the Kokba Hostel in Whitegate, if you want more of a party atmosphere. ::*You could always book a Brenner Match if you want to beat on each other for a little while. There's nothing quite as romantic as a newly wedded couple's first fight to the death. :*If you want any special characters/structures present for the wedding, look up Player Event Support ::*Remember that to use this, you must apply between 7-14 days in advance. :*Wedding attire sold by the Matrimonial Coffer for both bride and groom are level 20 gear, and will cost a total of 780k from the Matrimonial Coffer, plus costs of engraving the rings. ::*Remember that the attire is not a mandatory part of the ceremony. The rings are the only mandatory part, and they cost a total of 180k from the Matrimonial Coffer. A Crude Conclusion These are just the basic facts that I wish I had known in the weeks before my wedding. With any luck this guide will help some soon-to-be-married couples have the wedding of their dreams, without the nightmares of figuring out what a post-update wedding requires.